


Caresse

by shadedScribe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Not Epilogue Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, except it's not exactly hardcore, sexy without plot? erotica without plot? whatever, touch-starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadedScribe/pseuds/shadedScribe
Summary: It's been years and years alone, and Jade is awful touch-starved. Fortunately, Aradia is delighted to help with that.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Aradia Megido
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Caresse

**Author's Note:**

> You ever think about how touch-starved and pent-up Jade must be, between her life on the island and the three years alone in the post-Game Over timeline? I do! And then I write this.

Jade knew the academic definition of touch starvation (skin hunger, if you wanted to put it more dramatically). She had come across the term a few times when she was reading, and Rose had helpfully explained it to her once, half joking and half concerned. She knew that people who spent a lot of time in isolation could develop a craving to be touched and held. She also knew that between the years mostly alone on her island and the years alone traveling to the new session, she might, theoretically, be a little starved herself. But it was only after everything was over, the game beaten and escaped, at the yay-we’re-not-dead beach party, that she really got it.

Specifically, it was during the debauched late-night part of the party, when Aradia set a flirtatious hand on her thigh and asked if she wanted to slip away, and Jade had all but started vibrating from the thrill of her touch.

Now they were back in her house, Jade pressed against the wall with her arms around Aradia, who was kissing her way down Jade’s neck and touching her all over, handsy in all the best ways. 

“Don’t stop, please more, please more,” Jade practically begged. Eloquence had deserted her some time ago, the filthy traitor.

Aradia laughed a little in delight; Jade could feel her grin pressed against her throat.

“Are all humans this sensitive, or are you just special?”

“It might just be me.” Jade answered, breathless.

Aradia’s smile widened. “Lucky me.”

“Sorry.” said Jade. She wasn’t sure why she was apologizing, unless it was just as a generic response, because she was embarrassed by how needy she was being; the first brush of Aradia’s hand had been like the first sip of water after working out in the sun all day.

“Oh, you have nothing to be sorry for.” 

Aradia straightened up and kissed her, one hand looping up to cup the back of Jade’s head and bring her in closer. It was a very enthusiastic kiss; for a moment, Jade’s whole world was Aradia’s mouth on hers and Aradia’s body pressed against her.

Aradia finally broke the kiss and smiled at her.

“I know what it’s like to feel deprived,” she said, “and there’s no shame in wanting to indulge in feeling after that. Or ever, really.”

“Oh. Right.”

“Especially when you’re so pretty while you’re begging for more.” Aradia added.

Jade didn’t think it was possible for her to get any more worked up, but Aradia immediately proved her wrong when her hand slipped beneath Jade’s skirt. Screw it, she was just gonna stop thinking for a while.

“Please keep going,” she pleaded.

“As you wish.” Aradia smiled as she sank to her knees in front of Jade. “I always have liked exploring, after all.”

And Jade just leaned back, and let Aradia sate her curiosity while drowning her in sensation.

(And if Jade was maybe a little clingy in the afterglow, Aradia was kind enough not to mention it.)


End file.
